Twisted Days: what happened in the 4th season
by pheofox22
Summary: the twisted days of Winx girls lives while filming the fourth season of the winx club. Winx Club characters have retaliated against Ignio Straffi and are breaking free of their stereotypical personalities. may contain coarse language
1. Chapter 1

The Twisted Days of Winx Lives:

What happened to the 4th Season? 

This is an experiment and a theory on how come there wasn't a fourth season of Winx Club.

It might contain coarse language and very weird stuff. This is set before the movie.

Anger & Depression

It was the first day back at Alfea, the Winx Club were finally seniors. After a few months of rest for the summer the girls were back to shoot season four, which was supposedly going to bring a new excitement. The girls were at the feathery blue gates hugging and patting each other on the back, laughing and discussing what they did in their time off as huge machines for filming rolled in off of big black vans on dollies. Stella, Layla, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Bloom walked into the quad as the director Ignio Straffi gave them the scripts and told them to wait in the dorm room to rehearse the lines for the first episode.

Bloom plopped down onto the pink couch spreading her legs across the couch as she tipped her script sideways and started reading through the first episode. Stella grabbed her own director's chair with a star on the back of it from her trailer and placed it down next to a beautiful sunflower that Flora brought with her from Lymphea and started gabbing on the phone with her agent. Layla placed her gym bag full of sports equipment on the floor next to the coffee table with the stuffed crust cheese, mushroom, peperoni, olives, pineapple, pickles and bacon pizza the staff ordered in from the Galaxy's Greatest Pizza. She began to munch on a slice, neglecting to wipe off the grease and carelessly leaving grease fingerprints on each of the pages she flipped. Musa was skipping along with an Ipod in her ears as she read over the script with the volume on full blast. She was headbanging her long blue black locks as the guitar soloist began to belt out her favourite song. At that moment Flora stumbled in flustered as she dropped her script on the floor along with a letter with the pink flower on the envelope which she immediately felt a twinge of red coming to her cheeks. Tecna seemed expressionless as she scanned all her script onto her laptop and began reading, feeling that reading it on paper was too primitive.

Each time Bloom turned the page she furrowed her red eyebrows more fiercely as a scorn fell on her face. Bloom let out an angry yell as she got up and stomped her foot.

"Not again! Not this season too!" Bloom shouted, everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Flora asked as Layla helped her pick up the script and the envelope.

"It happens every season! They say 'Bloom, we're going to find your birth parents this year.' Guess what happened second season, I find out their names..Oritel and Miriam..That's it!" Bloom exclaimed flailing her arms. "Third season, 'Bloom we're going to find your parents this year...' _lies_ I get to find out that they were fighting against and F-ugly guy with no fashion sense at all and leave me with the feeling they're still alive!"

"At least you knew they were alive," Layla said. "They could have been dead."

"They could have been, but they're not!" Bloom shouted. "Now we have a whole other year where they say '_This time_ you're going to find your birth parents' another lie...from this script they're waiting till the movie! God, I'm pissed off, I wanna know my real parents by now. No sick twisted evil villain trying to take over the magical dimension, no universe to save. No tricks..by the way don't get me started with Trix. I've had enough, why couldn't Straffi kill them off already, we've been fighting them for three years, and they're not even in college anymore. They were _seniors_ when we were freshmen, come on. We fight them, they lose, we fight them, they lose, every fricken time it's just time for them to move on! Go harass some other fairies for a while. They're LOSERS!"

"We know they are," Stella replied, massaging Bloom's shoulders. "We'll find your parents together."

"Together? We've done a lot together, but I'm still not closer to my parents," Bloom stated simply. "I'm going to find my parents and I'll do it alone."

"What about the script? What about the show?" Musa exclaimed, through the racket pounding at her ears. "It's called the Winx Club, remember? Friendship, magic that's the whole deal."

"That's fine with me, but I'm bailing," Bloom said as she got up and left. "I'm not going to do this shit anymore."

"You can't quit, you're the star!" Flora wailed, everyone's mouths were open.

"Like Musa said, it's the _Winx Club_, not the Bloom's Power Half-Hour," Bloom said, "Tell Straffi to get another girl, I'm through."

Bloom walked off without another word, leaving the girls with shocked expressions on their faces.

**Dr Copeland Office, Magix**

"I can't stand it doc," Stormy muttered, her poofy purple blue hair lying bouncily on the cushion of the psychiatrist's couch. "I can't stand work! All they do is make me angry! The crew, the cast, my sisters, even the writers give me this personality that I'm always pissed off..it pisses me off doc! It pisses me off!"

"Uh huh, Stormy remember your breathing," Dr Copeland stated softly, instructing the witch to breath in and out. Stormy inhaled then exhaled slowly a twisted look of calmness came to her face.

"Thanks doc," Stormy replied.

"That's why you pay me 20000000000 per session for," Dr Copeland replied as he wrote on his pad of paper furiously. "So you think our anger management sessions are working?"

"I guess.." Stormy shrugged. "But I still want to kill everyone, flood the entire universe and cackle in accomplishment."

"Uh huh," Dr Copeland remarked. "So the answer is no.."

"It's yes you fucking prick," Stormy shouted as storm clouds belted out thunder and pink flashes of lightning flooded the room. Dr Copeland picked up his pencil and began to write some more, not noticing her attempt to kill him.

"Breath in..." he instructed, Stormy breathed in deeply through her nostrils. "AAAAnd out.."

"Maybe I'm sick of being angry," Stormy sighed as she flopped back down onto the couch with her hands covering her face. "I wonder what it feels like to be hhhh...hh...happy for once."

"Have you been taking your pills?" Copeland asked gazing at her intensely.

"No," Stormy blurted. "You're not the boss of me."

"I'm here to help you Stormy," Copeland remarked, grabbing a pad of paper and threw her a jar of pills. "And when I mean help, I mean medicate you heavily. Those are AXYMYTHRILLS, a very special 'happy pill' take twice a day every twenty two and a half hours, before four meals a day, do not take with alcohol, food or plastic syringes. If there are any side effects your on your own. If you think of suing this is my fake e-mail address and I won't be here from the twenty first to year 2170 on a trip to Mauli."

"What? You want me to take these things?" Stormy said unscrewing the cap and showing him rainbow coloured capsules.

"They're antidepressants, they're supposed to make you more joyous and have a better mood," Copeland replied. "Have a spring in your step. You won't feel so bad if you take them.."

"Really?"

"Stormy, you're problems will be solved with these pills," Copeland replied, Stormy threw her head back as the pills went down her throat. Stormy's expression changed from anger to a very mellow smile. A small beeping noise came from his pager as Copeland looked over at it. He bent down from his desk and extracted two paddles. "You're time is up, but unfortunately the parol board stated that with these sessions I have to give you thirty extra minutes of shock treatment."

"Lay it on me daddy-o!" Stormy smiled as she began to foam at the mouth. Copeland smiled.

"If you insist."


	2. The Replacement Bloom

The Twisted Days of Winx Lives:

What happened During the Fourth Season

is the correct title of this fic. I was amazed that there was 105 hits in one week.

The Replacement Bloom

There was a little bit of trouble on the set as Layla, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora had all seen their friend leave the show to find her birth parents. The chill of terror ran in the back of their necks as they walked towards the stage manager waiting for them to start shooting the first episode. He had a black and white baseball cap on backwards and a clipboard in his hand, a finger was pointed at each of the girls as he counted silently to himself.

"Now, now! Wait! There's five of 'em, where's Bloom?" the stage manager remarked as the Winx girls came up to the set.

"Bloom's not coming," Layla said sadly.

"What? Does she want a bigger trailer, again?" the manager shouted. "I told her, that was the biggest size that we can afford."

"It's not that, Terry," Layla replied. "She quit."

"Bloom quit?" there was a look of overwhelming stress on the manager's face. "Oh...shit! Straffi's going to go nuts! We'll have to cancel the shoot..and the season!"

"Hold on, this isn't the Bloom Power-Half hour!" Stella quoted her friend sipping her iced cappuccino wearing a tanned mink coat and movie star sunglasses. "I can replace Bloom's role. As second in command it's only right for me to take my role as leader of the Winx Club."

"So you think you're second rate to Bloom?" Layla quipped folding her arms. Stella gave a snort as she turned on her heels.

"She may be the star, but I'm way more prettier than her," Stella snarled as she went to the craft service table to grab an orange out of one of the outrageously expensive fruit bowl.

"Sorry Stella, you have an important role this season near the tenth episode," the manager replied consulting the script. "Brandon's going to propose after you save him from a sea monster."

"Great, spoiling the plot," Stella scoffed, she fumbled through her Gucci purse and flashed a cell phone. "I'm calling my agent! I refuse to give up my dream of being the star!"

"Stella, you're one of the most popular ones of all of us," Flora remarked. "It says so in all of the polls online!"

"Really? Call you back Irving," she muttered in her phone and snapped it shut.

"Suck up." Musa whispered into Flora's ear and Flora blushed furiously.

"I didn't want her to be mad," Flora replied quietly.

"That's it, what do we do now?" the stage manager said as he raised the megaphone to his lips. "We're not shooting.."

"Excuse me, but might I suggest that I take over for Bloom," Tecna interrupted softly as she put a hand over the megaphone. "I could bring a bit of educational content and sophistication to this show!"

The stage manager tapped the small grey goatee on his chin as he thought about this critically.

"Ok Tecna, you're Bloom's replacement," he said after immense deliberate thinking.

"WHAT?" the other girls said in unison as Tecna started to jump up and down giddily.

"Alright everyone, places for the first take," he told the girls as everyone started to shuffle around. "Tecna I have to send you to makeup and wardrobe, we'll have new threads for you there.."

Yippee, Tecna thought to herself as she went to hair and makeup. I'm going to be a star! Finally my big break.

_Three hours into the shoot_

"Here we are Bloom, the core of Coralakus where the ancient city's treasure was buried," Skye recited in travelling gear with one arm around what seemed to be Tecna in a very beat up bright orange wig and tight pants.

"Oh no Skye, look at that..the big Coralakus monster.." Tecna stated in a very bored tone, as she reached to scratch her wig. Tecna turned in his arms and looked up with a dull look on her face. "Hold me Skye..."

"CUT!" the director shouted, Tecna began scratching her head with a menace. "Tecna! Put more emotion into your voice, and stop scratching that wig!"

"I'm sorry Straffi, but it itches too much!" Tecna complained taking off the awful wig and started stomping her feet. "I can't believe you want me to wear a wig and act Bloom's role rather than making me the focal point of this series!"

"Tecna, you were chosen since you're hair is shorter than everyone else's," Straffi said, "besides, you don't have many lines this year. We could always say you transferred to a different school.."

"Yooou! Ooof! I had enough!" she snapped flipping Straffi the bird and left the bright orange wig on the stage. "I'll show you..I'm not an emotionless stiff know-it-all! I can be emotional! See...I'm ANGRY!"

"Tecna you're not as relatable to the audience that we're shooting for," Straffi said. "Girls who like makeup and boys. You're just a side character."

"I can be the star! I will show you..." Tecna swore and turned on her heel and left the set.

_At Red Fountain_

Tecna was sobbing at the end of Timmy's bed a box of Kleenex sat at over her head as she crumpled the tissues into a ball and flung them on the floor away from where she sat. "...And then he said I'd be transferred to a new school! I don't want to be transferred to a new school in the series Timmy!"

"You don't have to be," Timmy assured her. "I can write another letter. Like last time, I'm getting better at writing letters.."

"No Timmy, I'm not going to make you black mail Straffi again. I'm glad that you did in season three I didn't want to be killed off on Tides," Tecna smiled, she remembered that letter that Timmy had sent to Straffi after Tecna got her enchantix. Tecna did overheard that he was going to kill her off for good if Timmy hadn't swore death threats to Straffi if Tecna was killed off. "I'm going to have to get in touch with my innermost emotions for Straffi to let me take over the series..and I know just the person to call."

She flung the tissue box into the garbage and grabbed her cell phone. "Hello...Dr Philos?"

_The next day, after the Dr Philos Show_

"Oh thank you Dr Philos, I know just what to do now," Tecna said to the balding Texiasasn television psycologist. "I don't know why all the teenagers say they hate you so much...I rather think you helped me a lot."

"Glad I could help Tecna," Dr Philos replied.

"Oh and Dr Philos," Tecna muttered, "Was any of that filmed? I just hate to reveal my utmost inner problems with the world on television..."

"Errr...no, not at all," Dr Philos fibbed as he tried to get Tecna to turn away from a camera. "That studio audience over there was for...uh another show."

"That's good, I don't want my private life going public," she smiled. Dr Philos smiled awkwardly and waved to her goodbye.

"Great show Dr Philos," one of the roadies remarked. "That geek wouldn't shut up!"

"Shut up." Dr Philos snapped and then went for a few beers with a few leprechauns...including Wizgiz.


	3. The Double Dare

The Twisted Days of Winx Lives:

What happened to the 4th Season? 

This chapter's going to have a lot of Witches dissing RF. I am not responsible for the following witch's comments..although I did write them down!

The Double Dare

Back in Icy's trailer near the Cloud Tower campus, Icy and her sister Darcy waited for Stormy to get home from her therapy sessions. They decided to read the script that Straffi's crew gave them, yet it couldn't quench their utter boredom.

"Who are they kidding? We're in this season too!" Darcy groaned as she lay down on her bed, her brown hair rippling across the sheets. "Oy yoy yoy, The hate mail is piling up with every season..'why aren't you guys dead yet?' it's beyond me!"

"At least it's one more chance to wipe the snot off those Winx girls again," Icy smiled.

"You really think you can conquer the universe this season too?" Darcy droned. "I'm getting sick of it. We fight them, they do their goody goody thing and we get our asses kicked every fricken episode! Isn't that just a little bit redundant to you?"

"I can't wait to grind Bloom into a bloody pulp," Icy said ignoring her sister.

"You are so stupid Ice," Darcy said and stretched her legs out. "Hey you know what? Let's do something fun. Let's go out to Magix and mess with some guys's heads."

"Oh you're idea of fun is beyond me," Icy yawned. "You're obsession of toying with boys is a complete yawn. Why don't you try and let some guy mess with your head and see if you like that. Now that would be fun."

"Oh, that'll be fun. Since when did you last had your chance with a guy? Oh, wasn't it when you were ten and that boy from next door dropped his ice cream cone on your head," Darcy recalled, Icy felt a slight redness to her cheeks. "Why don't you start dating?"

"A witch dating a guy..in this dump of a show?" Icy yelled.

"Why not?" Darcy shrugged cattily. "Since when did it say in the rule book that witches can't date in the Winx Club?"

"Yeah, why not?" Icy added. "Why do the fairies have to have all the luck with guys?"

"Although would you consider those boys at Red Fountain guys?" Darcy laughed. "A poor little girl's dream!"

"Yeah, they're too sweet," Icy nagged. "Oh I love you ooh give me a kiss...you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I like puppies and long walks, I never watch sports.."

"They're all fags." Darcy snickered. "Chivalry and heroics make them soft. It's an all boys school what better place is it to have a heeho with another lad?"

"And they cover any of their emasculated butts by dating fairies," Icy cackled as both witches began to crack up. "That's so cruel! That's so wicked!"

"Yeah, and their too buff," Darcy said. "All the guys have taken their shirt even Helia's buff and I thought he was a scrawny little dude."

"You saw Helia with his shirt off?" Icy asked.

"Hey if you surf Youtube you can see anything," Darcy snidely remarked. "I can't believe Riven actually thought that Musa was kissing that dork wizard Nabu."

"Do you think Riven's gay?" Icy remarked.

"The gayest..I remember when we were dating he was wearing those muscle shirts that showed his belly button," Darcy snickered. "And Pink slacks!"

"Hey, if you were dating him why do you say he's gay?"

"Only to mess his precious little Musa up, and get some major dirt on the Winx girls," Darcy answered. "Plus he always had to go to the bathroom and check himself out in the mirror."

"Oh that is so tacky," Icy replied with a shrug of her shoulder. "Then why are we complaining that we don't date any losers from that place?"

"We don't have to date those dweebs, just the guys in Magix," Darcy insisted. "I'd really like to mess up some of those guys once in a while."

"Darcy!"

"What? You're such a witch!" Darcy complained.

"I curse you," Icy said as she began to summon up her magic for a Dare Curse. "I dare you to find a guy and let him use you for fun!"

"Alright," Darcy replied as she too summoned up a dare curse, she pointed her gloved finger at her sister. "Then I dare you to fall in love with a guy! Candies, and flowers..love notes and kisses..that type of love!"

"Eew!" Icy squealed. "What if I don't want to fall in love with a guy?"

"Then you have to clean Knutt the Ogre's bathroom trailer," Darcy replied. "Inside and out. Then dye your hair blond and surrender to the Winx girls and this whole world domination gig."

"Deal!" Icy shot. "If you don't complete your end of the deal you have to dye your hair pink, wear a tutu on the set and toss roses around singing 'Icy is the best, she'll wipe out the rest'"

"Deal," Darcy agreed and shook her sister's hand to seal the curse. "I'm going to win this Dare!"

"You wish!" Icy hissed through her teeth as Darcy went out of the trailer.


End file.
